Lovers
by FangedLovers
Summary: Daley How could she possibly stand an ex-girlfriend when she was completely jealous of her. Tutor to Huntress Series. Winner of my poll.


Disclaimer: me don't own a thing

THE WINNER!

Look who crawled out of hell...me. me so mad, i had this whole story written on Matt's computer. But as you all know computer hate me like hell, and the sucker crashed. now i had to write it over again. I hate technology. I'm seriously going to go back to pencil and paper. 1X16 of supernatural. It's not going to be going straight through the episode, it's just gonna be scenes from it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat on the top of the impala waiting for it to be full of gas. It had been a few months now that she had been with the brothers and they have been getting along fine. Well her and Sam were always fine. It was the older of the two that still had the attitude with her. But they have been working out their differences and becoming very good friends again-

"Get your ass off my car!"

Well they _were_ getting along.

"I don't think so. John let me sit up here whenever I wanted." Haley bit back at Dean. She watched as he took out his phone and checked his messages. "So what's the deal Sammy, you figure out a way to get to good ole' PA." She jumped off the car to stand next to him.

"Yeah. I think I found a way we can bypass that construction, just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought." Sam trailed his finger down the map of the road to take.

"Yeah, problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania." Dean said closing his phone.

"We what?" Haley and Sam looked at him stunned.

"Just got a call from, uh, an old friend. Her father was killed last night, she thinks it might be our kind of thing." Dean walked around the car to the driver's side.

"What?" Sam said still looking confused.

"Yeah, believe me, she never would've called, never, if she didn't need us." He fell into the driver's seat and started the car. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Haley and Sam just looked at each other with confusion and also got into the car. The two sat there holding their tongues even though they were bursting from the seams trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Finally Sam vocal cords couldn't hold it anymore.

"So, by old friend, you mean…?"

"_And this is the brilliance that college give's you ladies and gentlemen." _Haley laughed in her head.

"A friend that's not new." Dean commented right back.

"_Oh my God!" _Haley couldn't take it anymore. "The intelligence in this car astounds me sometimes." She moved over in the back seat so she was leaning in between the two boys. "Who's the chick, Dean?"

"Wow, way to be subtle." He looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Well, you know me. I've never been one to stand back and wait." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Sam felt the tension between the two. "So anyways….who's the chick?"

"Her name's Cassie." Dean replied.

"You've never mentioned her."

"Didn't I?" He said hesitantly.

"No." Haley said matter of factly.

"Yeah, we went out." Dean looked straight ahead trying not to see Haley's expression to his comment. It was a good thing he did because the hurt that was on her face would have made him pull that car over.

"You mean you actually date someone? For more than one night?" Sam asked. Haley smacked him upside the head. "Sorry, I mean you actually date someone other than Haley for more than one night?"

"Am I speakin' a language you're not getting here?" Dean looked at Sam with a confused look. Sam just laughed and Haley fell back into the seat wanting to block out this whole conversation. "Yeah, Dad and I were working a job in Athens, Ohio. She was finishing up college, and we went out of a couple of weeks."

"And?" Sam kept asking. But Dean just shook his head saying that was it. "Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how this fits with what we do."

Haley then sat up to bring her own thoughts in. "Which, by the way, how does she know what we do?"

Dean just sat there, staring straight ahead. But Haley completely knew what he meant even if he didn't say a word.

"You told her!" She yelled at him from the backseat.

Sam caught on then. "You told her? The secret. Our big family rule number one, we do what we do and we shut up about it." Sam was pissed. "For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything?"

Dean still sat there saying nothing. Haley all though had enough of his silence.

"Dean!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah." At last the mute speaks. "It looks like it."

Haley just shook her head and went back to looking out the side window. She was going to be meeting her ex's ex in a matter of a few hours. What the hell do you say to somebody like that?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley wiped the condensation of the mirror and opened the bathroom door to let some of the hot air out of the small bathroom. She studied the reflection looking back at her. To her she saw nothing special. Just an average girl. Her eyes were a muddy brown. Her lips were small and a light pink. Her skin was a milky white thanks to the winter. And her light brown hair was hanging around her face in wet slicks. Her looks were not outstanding, she was just normal something that Cassie was not.

She had to admit Cassie was a very beautiful woman. They were complete opposites. For one, the fact that Cassie was a woman and Haley still thought of herself as a scraggily girl. Cassie wore clothing that was flattering to her body, while Haley was always in jeans and a t-shirt or tank-top. Haley was the girl who was surrounded by boys growing up. The girl that was usually wearing baggy clothing and was better at throwing a football then shopping for shoes. Cassie was the girl who was head cheerleader and was in with the popular scene. The one that knew the difference between Gucci and Prada. See, completely different. But there is always one thing that brings everyone together. And who would be better to do this than Dean Winchester.

When they saw each other for the first time in awhile the other day at the station, Haley wanted to hurl. She could see that they had something once. It made her jealous that someone besides herself got to see the way his face lit up when he figured something out. Or the way he cared about that damn car more than his own life. Or heard about how much he looked after his brother without him knowing. Or got to feel how it does when he holds her after making love. Haley James was downright jealous. And she couldn't help it. And the fact that he never made it back to the hotel room last night didn't make her feel anymore sure of herself.

"Are you gonna stare at yourself in that mirror all day?"

Haley's eyes moved in the mirror to find that damn guy she was thinking about leaning against the bathroom door frame. "You confuse me." That was the only thing she said as she walked out of the bathroom, brushing past him on the way.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He shook his head and followed her.

She turned back to look at him, seeing confusion written all over his face. _"Good. Now you know how I feel."_ She rolled her eyes. "I don't get how the hell you can like two completely different things in your life."

"If you take one more detour to get to your point I'm throwing you back into the bathroom." He ran both his hands down his face.

She laughed slightly at his frustration. "I've seen you with those random bar sluts, and I get why you go with them because it sure as hell has nothing to do with personality. And then when we get to the girls you've dated, you're on different ends of the spectrum. How you went from me to Cassie, I have no idea. But I completely see why you did it."

"Haley…" He started but she went right back into talking.

"She is perfect. She's beautiful, is intelligent, has a good past, and doesn't hold the amount of baggage I do. No wonder it was easy for you to run into her arms when we broke up. And easy for you to run back into her arms last night." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Easy?" Dean questioned her with a glare. "Are you fucking kidding me, Haley?" She looked at him with question. "The girl that I'm in love with tells me she can't stand the way I'm acting and then goes running into the arms of one of my best friends!"

"What are you talking about?" She glared right back. "I went out looking for you that night and I come home and all your shit is gone. All there is is a note saying 'Always'. What the hell is that!?"

"I saw you and Nathan, Haley. I saw you guys hug and he kissed you. And then he said very lovingly to you 'Always'." He seethed. "I was not gonna play dumb!"

"I went running after you that night Jackass! Nathan's was the first place I stopped to see if he saw you. He asked me if I wanted him to help find you. I was not fucking sneaking around with Nate!" Haley was close to tears. "I fucking loved you. I wanted you to be there that night when I got back home. But there was nothing left of you. You hurt me so fucking hard the night." She plopped herself down on the bed that she was closes to.

Dean's temper immediately seized. Everything from the night was gluing itself back together. All he could do was watch his best friend hold back the tears that were ready to fall at any moment. He took a seat next to her on the bed.

"You know its ok for you to cry." He whispered lightly towards her. "You don't have to act tough all the time."

"No." She sniffed lightly. "I have to, because I refuse to let you see me cry." She stared straight ahead, not wanting to meet his eyes.

The two just sat there staring at the wall in front of them for a good 5 minutes.

"By the way," his voice came out hoarse, "nothing happen between me and Cassie last night."

"Why did you tell me that?" She whispered.

"I thought you should know." He turned his head to look at her. She met his eyes finally.

At that moment time seemed to stand still. Brown met green. They hadn't been this close in a very long time. They hadn't looked at each other straight in the eye for a very long time. Both their minds were back to their 19 year old ways. She watched as his hand slowly made its way up towards her head and then slide through her hair until it was resting on the back of her neck. She moved her head forward so that their foreheads met. Slowly she reached out and made a trail with her hand from his chest to the side of his face. They hadn't touched each other like this in a very long time. She slowly moved her thumb and slid it over his lips, as she felt him kiss it slightly not letting their eyes linger from each other's.

"I've missed you." Haley whispered as their lips were mere inches apart.

"You have no idea." Was the last word said as their lips met in something that they knew was just Haley and Dean.

Their lips moved over one another's in a slow steady passing. It was as if they were getting to know each other again. She felt his other hand move to her back to bring the closer together. She felt his tongue slowly swipe against her lips and she open her lips to let their tongues find each other. He pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Their tongues fought of permission of each other's mouth as their hands grabbed at each other. He pushed his hands under her shirt to feel her cool skin rest on his hands. He felt her slip his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it gently. She then sucked on it to sooth him.

They broke apart from the kiss and just stared at each other with those lust eyes. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall. He attacked her mouth again as her legs gripped around his waist. His lips separated from hers and trailed down her neck. She moaned as he bit her sensitive spot right below her ear. She moved her hips to grind against him, picking up the pace ever so often. He pushed her harder against the wall to completely feel her, and started grounding into her. She kissed against his vocal cords as he growled sending a complete vibration down her body.

All of the sudden Haley felt this weird vibration against her inner thigh. She sighed and released her lips from Dean. He didn't stop though and kept going at her neck as she felt down his pocket to find the obnoxious object. She grabbed a hold of the phone and flipped it open to see Sam's name crawling across it. She hit the accept button and answered.

"Why are you answering Dean's phone?" Sam questioned.

"Because I was closest to it." She sighed softly holding back a moan that was bubbling in her throat.

"Huh, so why do you sound out of breath?"

She was going to beat this boy's ass. "Sam! Get to the point." This outburst got Dean to stop his actions and look at her. Sam just laughed and went right into telling her everything. They said their goodbyes and she through the phone on the bed a few feet away from him.

"So?" Dean asked.

"We need to go do some research." She pouted and played with his collar.

"So we can finish this later." He kissed her again.

"Yes." She talked in between kisses. "After we get rid of this death truck." Kiss. "And get the hell away from your ex girlfriend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not one of my best, but it will do.

Review.


End file.
